The Legend of Zelda: A Link Saved
by Flight100
Summary: This is a looong story about Zelda being the hero. You'll have to wait for that to happen, though. Too many terrible beasts attack Hyrule at one time, and Link is definitely going to need help. Romance and blood involved. (Note: I'm awful at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi anyone who reads this! (I don't know if that's actually your name, but I'll go with that for now) This is my attempt at a Zelda fic, so criticism is GREATLY appreciated! Also, yes Link will be saved like in the title, but I've actually been working on this fiction for a LONG time now and you'll have to wait a VERY VERY LONG time for that. Just sayin'! Enjoy! (I don't own Nintendo, nor its characters, though I very badly wish I did :P)**

Princess Zelda and I were strolling around on the castle grounds, unaware of anything but our conversation.  
"So you're leaving soon?" Zelda said with a sad smile.  
"Yes, but I won't be gone long. I'm just checking on the Kokiri forest, I don't know what's been going on there lately. The letter I received didn't tell me much, and I want to make sure that all of my friends are okay." I replied.  
"Perhaps we could have a little fun before you go? Like go outside the gates?" She asked hopefully.  
"That sounds very fun!" I said with a small laugh.

I always had so much fun with her. She had a charming smile, with the most beautiful sky blue eyes.  
"When should we go? I leave tomorrow." I said.  
"We should go right now!" She replied, lowering her voice.  
"But your guards always watch you like hawks!" I said, also lowering my voice. All she did was laugh, and I had to smile.

Everything about her was truly amazing.  
"You know how to sneak out of here, and it's not like there's any danger right now!" Zelda said. Those words alone made me hesitant.  
"Exactly, not right now. There's no danger right now." I stopped and stared into space, remembering all of the times that Zelda had been put in danger.

All of the terror, and all the while I wondered if I would ever see her again.  
"Link?" Zelda asked. I must have had a strange expression, because she was looking at me odd.  
"I don't think you should leave the castle grounds." I said,

making up my mind. This time I wasn't risking it, no matter how she looked at me.  
"Oh, come on. It's just going to be right outside, the guards will be able to come quickly." She finished, and I looked back at a couple guards eyeing us warily.

They knew about most of our escapes. "Hmm… I really don't know," I said, then looked back at her and saw the face that always made me melt, "Oh, I hate it when you do that! No!" I covered my eyes to avoid "the face."  
"Come on, please?" Zelda begged, and I sighed. She didn't get to go much anywhere unless it was with me, and even then it was rare.  
"Fine, five minutes. There can't be any danger in five minutes." I concluded, more to ease my worries than any she might have. Which seemed to be none. Zelda let out a quiet cheer and I led her to a secret way of getting into castle grounds.

It's usually only used in emergencies, but if Zelda was going to give me "the look" again, then this is a huge emergency. Ten minutes later we were outside of the castle grounds, and Castle town, in Hyrule field, and I wondered why there weren't any Choos or bats in the caverns. _Oh well._ I shrugged to myself.  
"Ah." Zelda sighed, breathing deeply, "It's so nice to get out every so often, and even more fun that I get to spend these moments with you." She glanced at me.  
"Yes, it's wonderful. Four more minutes." I warned her.

"You're too serious!" She replied, and we both laughed. I didn't know what I would do if I wasn't with her. Maybe I would still be in the Kokiri forest, wandering around and getting teased. Maybe the Great Deku tree would have helped me find my destiny no matter what. I felt a drop of water on my skin and looked up. Dark clouds?

_That's strange, it was sunny a few moments ago…_ I thought, trailing off in my mind.  
"Zelda, we should go now." I said, not liking the feeling.  
"But we still have two more minutes!" She laughed, seeming to enjoy the sudden change in weather.

Hyrule's weather had never changed so quickly, unless I used the magic of my ocarina.  
"In two minutes time anything can happen! We must flee!" I told her, raising my voice slightly. She put on a serious expression and nodded her head once, starting to walk with me back to the caverns. "Link, so I see that you're enjoying time with the Princess again."

A voice said from behind me, a voice that was all too familiar and made Zelda gasp.  
"Ganondorf." I said coldly, wishing that I had brought my Hylian shield. Luckily I had a sword. It wasn't the best, but it would do.  
"Hahaha! So you remember me, chosen hero of the Goddess. You will not escape my grasp this time." Ganon said, drawing closer to us.  
"I won't escape you?" I said, turning to face him, and the rain started pouring.

"Zelda, run! Get back inside the castle!" I yelled over my shoulder, and I had no way of knowing if she was actually obeying my commands.

She tends to forget that I want her safe.  
"What do you want, fiend?" I asked, though the usual answer was as plain as day. But not this time.  
"What do I want? I want the full Triforce, and to do that I have figured that I must start with you. I need your Triforce of courage before I can get the Triforce of wisdom, and then I will rule all. Nothing can stop me!" Ganon smirked and pulled out an impressive blade of great length, and it also seemed to be made purely of light.  
"No." I whispered, even though it was probably not heard over the rain, "It cannot be. How did you gain the Blade of Purity?!" I was completely stunned as I drew back a step,

and though I knew I had no chance I had to defend Zelda. Ganon somehow heard me over the downpour.  
"It was easy, after many attempts. You learn a few things while in exile." He said before I lunged at him, but he held his ground as he blocked me.

What did he mean when he said that he needs me? I did possess the Triforce of courage, but surely he would want wisdom first, that is why he has always attempted to drain Zelda of her light. Ganon stabbed at me and I failed

to block the Blade of Purity, and I stumbled back with a gash in my side that I chose to ignore for the time being.  
"You are no match, fool!" Ganon said, attempting to stab me again, but I had just enough strength to roll away.

"Would you mind... being more specific... with your request?" I asked, trying to make a joke out of him. Every breath hurt. How much damage did he do?! "You must be able to comprehend what I am saying, 'legendary hero.' You will come with me, and give up your power."

"If you think… that I'm going to give in… GAH- then you are sadly mistaken!" I shouted, jumping up and nearly falling right back down. I caught his shoulder and he stepped back, yelling in pain. Ganon raised his blade over his head at an angle it it came crashing down on me. I only had a chance to yelp before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hello, anyone who reads this! (Yes, I will refer to you as that until I know your name ^-^) Once again, please please please review and enjoy reading this! (I did the disclaimer in the first chapter, so I won't be doing it anymore)**

(Zelda's P.O.V.)

"LINK!" I cried out, seeing him fall on the ground. I hadn't wanted to leave him, though it was probably best. "Do not worry, Princess, he's not dead yet. And I will be back to complete my Triforce." Ganon called to me with an evil grin. He bent over to touch Link on the head and they teleported away, and I was left there, the rain masking my tears. I didn't even bother with the caverns, I just ran to the castle gates.

"Princess Zelda?! Where is Link?" One of my guards asked me in complete surprise. I wanted to answer them so badly, but I could only stand there and sob into my hands. They led me inside and we stood there for a minute while I regained myself enough to answer his question. "Link *sniff* was taken by Ganondorf.

I don't know how it happened, but he gained a weapon that seemed to be made completely of light, and Link seemed quite terrified of it. What can we do?" "Princess Zelda, what is going on?! You know better than to be out in the rain!" A voice said, and I turned to face the chancellor. "Link is gone." I said, nearly breaking down once again. "How can Link be gone already? He's not supposed to leave for a few days!" The Chancellor exclaimed.

"No, he isn't, but this was Ganondorf's doing." "Ganon?! What shall we do?!" "What are we going to do?! We are going to save him, that's what!" I nearly shouted.

Seriously, my guards needed to grow some spines! By this time the guards had gone back to their posts and had left me with the Chancellor. (His name is Mutoh, by the way.) "Certainly not! We will send word to the fairies that we need their help,

and you will go dry off." Mutoh said sternly, and I wondered if he had forgotten that he was under my rule.

I would humor him and return to my room for now, but I would not waste much time in going to save Link. It was about time that I was able to do something for him, after all he's done for me, but I never expected it to be like this. I dried off and changed, and then looked around my room for weapons. I always kept a sword and shield in a secret stash in case of an emergency.

Nobody except Link knew, because he had carefully taught me how to fight in case I ever needed to defend myself. Ganon's castle shouldn't be more than a day away, but it would be heavily guarded, and I might need some help. _I'll go to the fairies! They always know what to do! But I'll have to pass through the Kokiri forest… What awaits there?_ I wondered.

I shrugged and wondered how

I was going to sneak away now that the guards have probably been alerted that I had already gotten out of the castle grounds today. They should know where the caverns are, and there's no doubt that they would be patrolling the grounds.

It's too bad that I didn't have a balcony, or it would have been easier to memorize their patterns. I did have a fairly large window though,

so I opened it and leaned out, staying inside just enough so that none of them would notice me, not that they ever looked up.

I got ready and listened to the hallways with my ear pressed against the door for a minute, and when I heard nothing I left. I usually have many guards in every position you could think of, but it was break time. _Sure, take a break when Link is missing. _I thought coldly, and made a mental note to hire different guards, ones I could trust. I had no friends that resided in the castle except Link, and he usually didn't stay long,

especially with all of the conflicts in Hyrule. I wondered if sneaking out my window would be a better plan. It would provide a little more cover for longer, and I was a little less likely to get spotted. I looked out at the grounds again and figured that I shouldn't risk it, I would just take the secret way out of the castle. I found it when I was little, and it was an easy way to get to the side of the castle without anyone seeing me.

I had to act quickly though. I opened my door and looked down the halls to make sure that the coast was clear, then I ran quickly and quietly to the panel not far away. I pressed and stepped inside, following the steep stairs down

until I came to another door. I opened it and stepped outside, but my heart nearly stopped at the surprise of seeing a guard not two feet away from my face. I stifled a shriek and backed into the door, shutting it behind me and sighing. I waited there for awhile before cracking it open and peering out again. There was no one. I smiled and stepped out once again and then walked around the hedges to get to the spot that hid the caverns, and the thick grass hid my steps. I pressed a stone on the wall before anyone could notice, and I quickly fell down into the caverns once again.


	3. Chapter 2 and a half

**Author's note: Okay, someone wanted to know if I was going to add a flashback to show how Ganon escaped his prison, well, this is going to require some detail, but I will certainly try! I originally did not include this because, well, I didn't actually think about it :P But I think this is going to be short, and in Ganon's perspective, just to give a bit more detail. If you have any questions or you think something's missing, please review about it (or message, I don't know how that works...) and I might change it. Enjoy! (NOTE: this is right after Skyward Sword Link beat him.)**

Link thought he could defeat me, but not with the Triforce of Power! Though I had yet to collect the other pieces, I couldn't be defeated. Not yet. Not until I had succeeded in my master plan. I was in the Gerudo Valley, working my way towards the barrier where the Sacred Realm and earth collided. It was such a sight that most would disintegrate, or be turned into terrible beasts because of their hate and sins, but I am the Demon King. I am Ganondorf. "And I will get the Triforce." I smirked. Being weak from battle, I probably wouldn't be able to resist some of the almighty magic that lay within the Sacred Realm, but so long as I got my wish, I would break all of hell loose to destroy this disgusting, blooming world. But Link would be first. _He has been a thorn in my side for far too long. _Before I knew it, I passing through the barrier, and the second the last bit of my skin was touching the sacred ground I felt myself being transformed.

I held in a cry of pain as my body reassembled itself. I wouldn't be like this for long, if everything worked out. Once I could feel again, I ignored the pain that seeped into my bones with every move, and I looked up at the glorious Triforce, and finally started moving towards it. What was my wish? I could simply wish that I was ruler of the land, but I wasn't lazy, I wanted the taste of sweet victory as I watched the people die at my feet. When I was standing next to it, I could hardly see because of the blinding light, but it touched it and whispered my wish.

***(for those of you who have seen pig Ganon, that's what he turned into, sorry I couldn't really think of detail there) and now for a time skip! This is about a year before the first chapter ^-^ )

Right after I'd made my wish, stone walls came up before me, and had enveloped me in the ground. I had known that I only had a limited time in the Sacred Realm, but it lasted far less than I'd expected. But, strangely, after exactly one year I had received what I so desperately needed in order to rule Hyrule! A blade far superior to that little Master Blade, one that stripped life from everything in its path. Its name was burned into my memory, but I cared not about that. Surely it would obey me. Once I was out of this accursed form. Luckily I could still use the blade, if I gripped it between my teeth, which proved to be quite a task. But it never got out of my reach. Something was stirring here, I could feel it. The very air quivered with a different feeling than other times. M_aybe the Goddesses have realized that I have a destiny to fulfill._ I smirked to myself and after a few minutes I was finally freed. Still biting down on the blade, I walked out from under the stone steps that led to the Triforce, and was greeted by a beast almost as big as me and half as intimidating. "_I am the keeper of the Blade of Purity, you are unauthorized to _leave!"It growled at me. _Do the Goddesses wish to release me or test me? _

I knocked the fool aside with the blade, giving him no mercy. Though he was much stronger than he looked, and fought back with such force! After a few minutes of fighting, I finally caught him off guard and drove the sword into his body as best I could, not being able to use my hands. If this was the keeper, why had he let go of the blade? I finally took the blade out of him and, with a bit of difficulty, kept it in my mouth as I began to cover myself with his blood. I could only get out of here if I was disguised with another's good, as I knew how hateful my heart was. When I was finally out in the Gerudo desert, breathing fresh air and feeling the greed that immediately enveloped me, I changed back into my human form, with just as much agony as last time. But I still refused to let my screams be carried through the wind. I would have to lie in wait for the little hero that I needed, and I knew the perfect place.  


**Okay! It is short, but that's all I could come up with. By the way, you must be wondering, "Skyward Sword Link? Ganon wasn't even in there! What are you writing about?!" Well, I changed it up, so Hyrule was always Hyrule and there was no such thing as Skyloft, but there was a lot of unexplored territory and once the danger rose Zelda was kidnapped and instead of that GROSS monster, it was Ganon that was supposed to be sealed off. It's weird. And very confusing. But I just figured that it'd be really awesome. And so there you go! Um, the reason he was released so easily is because Hylia (inside of Zelda) sensed that there would be much worse consequences if he was locked up longer, because then his rage would grow even more, and Link needed to be the hero again so there's my plot! Hope you enjoyed! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note: HIYA GUYS! I am so VERY sorry for last chapter, it was stupid :/ But I tried, that's gotta count, right? ...I hope so. Anyway, if you don't hate me and still wanna read this, here is THE NEXT CHAPTER! *dramatic music* Enjoy :D**

**(Link's P.O.V.)**

I woke up extremely groggy somewhere, but I wasn't sure where. One reason might have been that everything was blurry, and another might have been that I was lying flat on my back. It could also have been the searing pain that made it too hard to sit up. I couldn't feel the familiar shape of my sword, and I was not in the mood for any of this.

_What time is it? _I wondered, _Maybe that's why I'm tired?_ Then everything came flooding back to me. Zelda. Ganondorf. The Blade of Purity. How in Hyrule did he get his greedy hands on that weapon? My mind was still not fully functioning, but I couldn't possibly have been thinking straight when I sat up after I thought about Zelda.

I let out a groan of pain and nearly flopped back down, but if Zelda was here I had to find her.

My eyes became used to the room and I found that it was small, but not too small. Not big enough to occupy two people, anyway. Ganon had said something, something important, and I tried to remember it instead of focusing all of my energy on whatever had caused me so much pain. Oh, right. The Blade of Purity.

Ganon was anything but pure, but maybe since he wielded the Triforce of Power he could control it, or at least control the one who had been guarding it. I carefully looked at my surroundings. No other rooms, just a wooden door with copper hinges, and it had a small hole in it, probably for talking to prisoners. Did Ganon think of me as a fool? That door would hold no one back for long, and it wouldn't hold me back either.

I tried to stand up, but was stopped yet again by pain like fire in my side. For the first time, I looked down and let out a weak gasp. Blood covered the side of my shirt, red melting into green. I couldn't even tell if it was dry or if my sudden movement had made it fresh.

Probably a mix of both.

I wondered how long it would take me to recover, and now I knew why it seemed so easy to get out. There was no way I could try. I had no potions, my sword was gone, and as if that weren't bad enough I had no idea what Zelda was doing,

or if she was keeping herself from being that crazy girl I knew who would come in an instant if she knew that Ganon had captured me. And he had, she had seen it! What happened after that?

All I could do was sit there and think, which was rather hard to do over the sound of my own labored breathing.

If I could just stand up and see out of the hole in the door, maybe I could find out where I was. And where Ganon was. I swear, if I recovered my strength I would beat the living light from him, should he try to get anywhere near Zelda. Scratch that, I would just beat the light from him. He'd caused enough pain.

I tried to stand up and fell against a wall, ignoring everything but my thoughts to get outside. This wasn't going to be easy, and it was definitely going to be painful, but I had to try. I looked out the hole and saw a moblin, but I couldn't speak.

I doubled over in pain, the pain that apparently didn't like being ignored, and it kept seeping through. _I guess the best thing to do right now is get some rest and be wary of what might happen until I can stand up right. _I thought bitterly. I sat down next to the door with effort and closed my eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep, something that was not normal with things like this.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: HIYA! Hope you enjoy this chapter, whoever you are :P**

**(Zelda's P.O.V.)**

I hadn't heard any screams of alarm from the castle after I'd fled, so I supposed that I would be safe for at least a few hours. But once they knew I was gone, they would know where to find me, because the only way to help Link was to get the fairies, and they rested beyond the Kokiri forest. _I wonder what's there?_

_Link said that he'd received a message and that it didn't tell him much, what if it was something really bad? And what if it's something I can't handle? _I thought, but I shook that from my head as I started to walk across Hyrule field. It took half a day's walk to get to the forest, and it doesn't help that my soldiers have horses, that would only make their journey easier.

I looked to my right and saw Lon Lon Ranch. _Perhaps I can borrow Epona?_ I wondered, _She has always been fond of the ocarina, maybe that will help._ I headed in that direction, at least it would provide some cover until I could get to the forest faster.

It took me nearly an hour, but I finally arrived at the ranch. I hope it didn't seem too suspicious, but I hadn't brought any disguise in case of an emergency like this. When I walked in, it seemed as though the ranch owner, Talon, was not there, and I could only see Malon sitting near the horses. "Hello!" I greeted her as I walked up.

Her eyes widened as she said, "Oh, Princess Zelda! I hadn't seen you coming!" "I would assume not, you have more important things to do than talk to me, but I need to ask a favor." I replied with a smile, and that seemed to make her more comfortable, "Could I borrow Epona?

I need to get to the Kokiri forest quickly." "Well, I don't know, she's usually only comfortable with Link. She was such a shy pony before, but she loves him." I brought out my ocarina. "Would she listen to this?" I said, playing a melody that Link had played for me a thousand times before, a call to Epona. Sure enough,

Epona wasn't a second late in perking her ears up and running to us, and if a horse could look confused, she sure did. I guess she was expecting Link. "I suppose so!" Malon laughed, "Why would you need to go to the Kokiri forest?" When she asked that, I wondered if I should tell her. It wasn't a big secret, and if I ever needed help she should probably know.

"Link has gone missing, and I need to see if anyone at the forest has seen him." I replied to her. It was a simple answer without to many details. "Link is missing?! I wish you luck, Princess!" "Thank you." Epona was already saddled up, strangely enough, so I just got on her. She didn't reject me, but she still seemed the cautious. I rode her out of Lon Lon Ranch and started for the Kokiri forest, looking back at the castle to judge how much time I had left. There still wasn't anyone coming through the field,

but anyone in the town could have seen me and will soon be reporting my absence to my guards. I just kept riding Epona until the sky was turning a hazy pink, purple and orange with the sunset and we finally arrived at the entrance to the Kokiri forest. I figured that Epona would be okay on her own, she always was, from Link's stories, and I got off of her, wondering if she would go back to Lon Lon ranch on her own.

"Stay safe." I whispered as I walked into the trees. I knew that I would have to spend the night here, because it was already so dark out. It was another ten minutes before I reached the village, but once I did I stood at the entrance, not knowing what to place seemed abandoned, but maybe everyone was just asleep?

Maybe it was just my schedule, but I would be up for hours at night most of the time, working to solving conflicts or just unable to sleep, pacing around my study.

I quietly walked through the village, hoping that I wouldn't wake anyone, and started looking for the Lost Woods. I knew that I could find the fairies there. "What are you doing?" A voice hissed, making me jump, gasp and turn around to face it. I couldn't really tell in the dark, but it looked like a Kokiri boy. "I said, what are you doing?" He said again,

stepping closer. "I'm looking for the Lost Woods." I replied, unsure if that was a safe answer. "Why would you be looking for that? And who are you?" He questioned. I could see his hair in the moonlight. _Definitely a Kokiri boy. _I thought. "I have to speak with the fairies, and before you know who I am I'd like to know who you are." I answered, not wanting to give him my name yet. "I'm Mido, boss of the Kokiri!

It's my turn to guard the village." He replied proudly. I nodded, but I still wasn't sure if I could give him my name. What if that only made it easier for my guards to find me?

I looked at the entrance and still didn't hear much, not that they would be making any noise, and decided that it was worth the risk if it meant that Link would be safer. "I am Princess Zelda, and as I said I must speak with the fairies.

Though I will be in need of a place to sleep." I said. "P-Princess Zelda?! No way! The Princess would be at the castle!" Mido exclaimed. Didn't he remember me from the last time I visited? It had been awhile…

"Shh! Please just show me the way to the Lost Woods." I pleaded. "Fine, it's your funeral. Once you get in there, you'll be sent right back out if you can find your way!

As for a place to sleep, come see me when you know you can't do it."

Mido sounded really haughty as he said that, but I just shrugged it off, grateful that he was showing me the way without much of a fight. He pointed to a ledge and I followed his arm up to a cave in the side of a rock, but there were places that I would have to climb to reach it. I thanked him and started for the first ledge.

It was difficult to climb up, but once I got up I figured that it would be fine, and it was! There were vines that would help to climb up the next ledge, but I didn't know if they would hold. I grabbed fistfuls and pulled myself up, and for a moment it was working, and I kept it up and eventually got to the top. After that it was a simple slope to the cave. "I wonder if the Kokiri children come up here often?" I wondered aloud.

Once I got into the cave I heard beautiful music. It sounded like it was coming from the left, but when I went to the left all I saw was a strange creature. I gasped and it turned its head to me. _A skull?!_ I wondered frantically as

I avoided an attack and brought out my sword. It looked like a scarecrow almost, but the head was just a skull, and it looked very dangerous. I dodged another attack and looked at the place I had come from. It had bars on it! There was no way to get out!

**I keep forgetting to put in the perspectives XD Sorry about that :P **


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hey peoples! School has been crazy awful and my schedule is really weird right now, so I probably won't be uploading a lot of new chapters for another week or so! For those of you who have stayed with this fic long enough to read this, thank you :)**

**(Zelda's P.O.V.)**

I had battled the scarecrow-like-thing and won, and now I was demanding answers. "How do I get to the fairies?" I asked, annoyed that the battle took too long. I really needed some sleep. "Find your way through the darkness, follow the sound of the forest. That's all Skull Kid can say!" Ah, so this was a Skull Kid? Well, that was all it said before standing up with lightning speed and running away. I was a little stunned,

but walked back the way I came. I heard the music again- probably the "sound of the forest"- and this time I heard it grow in one of the four tunnels I was surrounded by.

There was no music coming from one, and I figured that must be the way out. I walked into the cover of darkness and carefully got down from the ledges, then went to the entrance of the village to find Mido.

I didn't know how long I had taken, but it must have been awhile, because he was talking with another Kokiri child. Well, as far as I could tell it was Mido. "Who's that?!" I heard one of them gasp as I approached. "Wait here." Ah, so it was Mido, I could tell by his voice. He came over to me.

"Hey there, there's extra room for you in case you decided to stay." He said. "Thank you! Who's that?" I asked, nodding my head towards the other kid, but I wasn't sure if he could see the gesture in the darkness. "That's Viridis. He's just taking my shift to guard. Come on, your room is over here." Mido explained, yelling at Viridis to keep his position over his shoulder. Mido guided me to a medium-sized house that was made out of a tree, just like all of the other houses, but this one had a ladder up to it. I thanked him once again and he left. I started up the ladder.

Once I got to the top I surveyed the room, wondering why they had a spare room in the first place. Almost no one ever visited, except Link. _Could this be where he stays?_ I wondered. I suppressed a laugh as I looked around, figuring that it must be the case. The room was more than slightly messy and the bed was unmade,

like no one ever came in here except to mess it up. There was also a basement, so I decided to do a little more exploring before going to bed. I grabbed a lantern by the staircase, which was filled with fireflies, and walked down.

The basement looked untouched for the most part, except for a small mirror and a candle that had once been lit. There was also a sword in the corner, and I went to see which sword it was. Link usually gained a new sword every few months, so why would he leave this one here?

I looked at it and realized with a smile that it was the Skyward Sword, capable of many magical feats. If he had left it here, it was probably to protect it. And if I remembered correctly, the spirit who had helped Link, Fi, still rested in the sword. I was so tired that I went back upstairs and nearly fell into the bed,

exhausted. My dreams were unsettled, with multiple pictures of… Red Tektites? I never dreamed of spiders, I wonder what that was about. And Ganon… really unsettling dreams. Nightmares, even. But by the time I woke up I had shaken off the confusion and was determined to leave.

I went to the basement one last time to be near the Skyward Sword and wondered if it would help to bring it along with me. _Maybe this would help Link? But what if Ganon ends up getting it? I suppose it's better if it's left here._ So I headed back outside and climbed down the ladder, hoping to get to the Great Deku Tree for a hint as to where the fairies were.

I didn't trust the Skull Kid. I was stopped by a Kokiri girl though, and she had curiosity in her eyes. "Hello. Mido told me that Princess Zelda was visiting, are you… are you really Princess Zelda?" She asked. _It really has been a long time!_ "Yes. I'm just trying to find someone." I replied with a smile.

"Are you trying to find Link? He hasn't been here in awhile, and I was wondering if you knew what had happened to him." She said, her cheerful face suddenly contorting into a worried frown. "What's your name?" I asked. "Saria." "Oh, Link has told me a lot about you! I can tell you exactly what happened but-" I looked around, "on the way to the Great Deku Tree." I finished.

"Then let's hurry." Saria said, and we walked towards the part of the woods where the Great Deku Tree was. Once we were out of the village completely and far enough away from it she turned to me. "What happened?" "We were walking outside of the castle grounds when Ganondorf came. Link tried to fight him, but he had a powerful weapon aiding him in battle, and Link lost. He was captured." I explained.

"WHAT?! Why did you come here?" Saria shrieked.  
She didn't like the news, and I hated to give it to her, but Link had told me that she was the forest sage, so I figured that she could help. "I needed to find the fairies, and I am really glad that you're here now,  
Link told me that you're the forest sage. Do you know where I could find them? Well, what way to turn in the Lost Woods?" "I can. I actually spend most of my time in the Lost Woods, since that's where the temple lies. Come on, we can go there now, I know exactly where to go! Unless you needed to go to the Great Deku Tree for something else?" "Not at all." So we went back through the village and headed to the Lost Woods.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey peoples! School has been crazy awful and my schedule is really weird right now, so I probably won't be uploading a lot of new chapters for another week or so! For those of you who have stayed with this fic long enough to read this, thank you :)**

**(Zelda's P.O.V.)**

I had battled the scarecrow-like-thing and won, and now I was demanding answers. "How do I get to the fairies?" I asked, annoyed that the battle took too long. I really needed some sleep. "Find your way through the darkness, follow the sound of the forest. That's all Skull Kid can say!" Ah, so this was a Skull Kid? Well, that was all it said before standing up with lightning speed and running away. I was a little stunned,

but walked back the way I came. I heard the music again- probably the "sound of the forest"- and this time I heard it grow in one of the four tunnels I was surrounded by.

There was no music coming from one, and I figured that must be the way out. I walked into the cover of darkness and carefully got down from the ledges, then went to the entrance of the village to find Mido.

I didn't know how long I had taken, but it must have been awhile, because he was talking with another Kokiri child. Well, as far as I could tell it was Mido. "Who's that?!" I heard one of them gasp as I approached. "Wait here." Ah, so it was Mido, I could tell by his voice. He came over to me.

"Hey there, there's extra room for you in case you decided to stay." He said. "Thank you! Who's that?" I asked, nodding my head towards the other kid, but I wasn't sure if he could see the gesture in the darkness. "That's Viridis. He's just taking my shift to guard. Come on, your room is over here." Mido explained, yelling at Viridis to keep his position over his shoulder. Mido guided me to a medium-sized house that was made out of a tree, just like all of the other houses, but this one had a ladder up to it. I thanked him once again and he left. I started up the ladder.

Once I got to the top I surveyed the room, wondering why they had a spare room in the first place. Almost no one ever visited, except Link. _Could this be where he stays?_ I wondered. I suppressed a laugh as I looked around, figuring that it must be the case. The room was more than slightly messy and the bed was unmade,

like no one ever came in here except to mess it up. There was also a basement, so I decided to do a little more exploring before going to bed. I grabbed a lantern by the staircase, which was filled with fireflies, and walked down.

The basement looked untouched for the most part, except for a small mirror and a candle that had once been lit. There was also a sword in the corner, and I went to see which sword it was. Link usually gained a new sword every few months, so why would he leave this one here?

I looked at it and realized with a smile that it was the Skyward Sword, capable of many magical feats. If he had left it here, it was probably to protect it. And if I remembered correctly, the spirit who had helped Link, Fi, still rested in the sword. I was so tired that I went back upstairs and nearly fell into the bed,

exhausted. My dreams were unsettled, with multiple pictures of… Red Tektites? I never dreamed of spiders, I wonder what that was about. And Ganon… really unsettling dreams. Nightmares, even. But by the time I woke up I had shaken off the confusion and was determined to leave.

I went to the basement one last time to be near the Skyward Sword and wondered if it would help to bring it along with me. _Maybe this would help Link? But what if Ganon ends up getting it? I suppose it's better if it's left here._ So I headed back outside and climbed down the ladder, hoping to get to the Great Deku Tree for a hint as to where the fairies were.

I didn't trust the Skull Kid. I was stopped by a Kokiri girl though, and she had curiosity in her eyes. "Hello. Mido told me that Princess Zelda was visiting, are you… are you really Princess Zelda?" She asked. _It really has been a long time!_ "Yes. I'm just trying to find someone." I replied with a smile.

"Are you trying to find Link? He hasn't been here in awhile, and I was wondering if you knew what had happened to him." She said, her cheerful face suddenly contorting into a worried frown. "What's your name?" I asked. "Saria." "Oh, Link has told me a lot about you! I can tell you exactly what happened but-" I looked around, "on the way to the Great Deku Tree." I finished.

"Then let's hurry." Saria said, and we walked towards the part of the woods where the Great Deku Tree was. Once we were out of the village completely and far enough away from it she turned to me. "What happened?" "We were walking outside of the castle grounds when Ganondorf came. Link tried to fight him, but he had a powerful weapon aiding him in battle, and Link lost. He was captured." I explained.

"WHAT?! Why did you come here?" Saria shrieked.  
She didn't like the news, and I hated to give it to her, but Link had told me that she was the forest sage, so I figured that she could help. "I needed to find the fairies, and I am really glad that you're here now,  
Link told me that you're the forest sage. Do you know where I could find them? Well, what way to turn in the Lost Woods?" "I can. I actually spend most of my time in the Lost Woods, since that's where the temple lies. Come on, we can go there now, I know exactly where to go! Unless you needed to go to the Great Deku Tree for something else?" "Not at all." So we went back through the village and headed to the Lost Woods.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hey again! Just a warning, I'm leaving in a few days and I'll be gone for about two weeks, so if you have any one-shot requests you want me to do (Kingdom Hearts, Zelda, Mario), tell me now and I'll try my best to write them before I leave! :) Enjoy! (by the way, this chapter is MUCH longer then my other ones, I couldn't stop writing!)**

The pattern continued. It seemed to be all of the deadliest things in Hyrule, most of which I struggled with fighting or just didn't like in general. Why did this suddenly feel like more of an adventure than the fact that I had been captured? I fought my way down to the third floor, getting even more beat up than before, and found a window, and while I looked down I saw a pair of Moblins pass.

_So there are guards.I'll just have to be sneaky._ I started to climb out the window and make my escape, but stopped. _If Ganon has the Blade of Purity, it would be better to find out how he came across it and what his real plan is._ I considered this, then turned around, sighing, and decided to get to the first floor and look around. But maybe that would be better done if I jumped out the window, because then I could walk in through the main doors. I'm not usually noticed.

I was torn between what to do until I heard a noise behind me and instinctively grabbed the hilt of my sword, diving to the side before a Darknut got me. I knew that it was pointless to fight without making a lot of noise, and to make it worse

I couldn't leave through the window because he would just get help, so I lured him into the last room I was in and battled him there,

getting a deep cut in my shoulder while doing so. Luckily it wasn't my sword arm. I used some more of the potion I'd found to recover a bit and decided that the window would be my best bet if there were Darknuts patrolling.

So I jumped and rolled as I landed, laying there for a moment to try and cope with the fact that I still wasn't fully healed, and the exertion was probably making things worse. Not that I could feel it through all the numbness. I used some more potion, then stood up and turned a full circle to make sure no one was coming.

I had landed on the right side of the castle, so I ran left to get to the main doors. Luckily all the guards were clustered around something and were paying me no mind. _Clustered around what?_ I wondered. They finished speaking and parted. It was Ganon. I suppressed a gasp, afraid that I might get caught, and quickly backed out of sight,

melting into the shadows cast by the nearly noon sun. A few Moblins mixed with Darknuts passed, and didn't notice me. When they were gone I breathed a small sigh of relief and looked around the corner again to see if Ganon was gone. He was, and so were the guards. They must have all passed me.

_Were there really only that many?_ I wondered, shaking my head slightly as I crept towards the main entrance. I hesitated before the doors, wondering if Ganon was just inside of them, but figured that it was a risk I had to take.

After all, he hadn't brought the blade outside with him, I could catch him off guard. However, I only had to touch the doors for them to open, and I pulled it back in surprise. _That's never happened before, were they expecting me?_ I cautiously stepped inside, touching the hilt of my sword once again in case I needed it,

but that led to a slightly uncomfortable position, as it was on my back, so I pulled it out with as little noise as possible, the sound louder than desirable in the grand room. The doors closed behind me and I spun around, but no one was there. I figured that Ganon ran back to some safe room that he had, because he always had a safe room. Why would he need it though? Only because he could calculate my moves.

Or he was waiting for something, for someone. _Is it Zelda? Does he really think that she's coming? Over my dead body!_ I thought fiercely.

I walked towards the back of the main room and started ripping open curtains, because there was always a secret door behind the curtains. Sure enough, when I moved the third curtain on the right I saw a stairway descending into darkness. I walked down, and everything was black for a few minutes as I struggled not to stumble. I saw a lantern up ahead and grabbed it, illuminating everything within ten feet of me.

There were two braziers in front of me, and I carefully lit them with the lantern, then stepped back as the ground shook and I could see the beginning of a bridge ahead of me through the light, which I had somehow managed to hold onto while everything shook.

I had always wondered how bridges came out of nowhere. I could be platforms underneath, but if you fell, wasn't it an endless black pit? _Oh well,_ I thought as I crossed the bridge, _at least I can find out how he plans to take the Triforce from me._

That would be impossible. After I crossed I stood in front of a door, and four more braziers stood near it. When I lit them, the ground shook again, and I turned in horror as the bridge collapsed. "What is happening?!" I asked myself aloud, completely confused by the situation. Ganon could be here, I know that, he's going to try to take the Triforce away,

I know that too. Why does he have a lack of competent guards? If he means to destroy me he could have done that by now.

Has he not anticipated my moves? Am I going to catch him off guard, and actually have a shot? These questions and more clouded any other thoughts I might have had as I opened the door. I froze slightly, glancing at the Blade of Purity that was an equal distance away from both me and Ganon, who had his back to me.

I had a chance! I dove for the blade, but Ganon also had lightning-fast reflexes. He heard me, turned, saw my dive and mirrored my attempt to grab the blade. My hand hit the hilt as his landed on top, and he stared at me with a coldness that made me shiver, and at that moment I knew that I was completely screwed. "So, you escaped, boy. It would do you well to learn your place." "What are your plans."

I had matched his tone, even if I didn't feel that way. Instead of answering my question, he asked, "Would you like to get another battle wound? I would be more than happy to oblige, but you'll have to let go of my sword."

"It is not your sword." "Then how did it come into my possession?" "I do not know, but you will tell me your plans now!" My voice rose in anger, and before he could react I had my sword against his neck. "Now now, don't be childish." Ganon said without a hint of fear in his voice, trying to push the blade away, but I held my ground,

driving it slightly further into his neck and drawing blood. If he was hurt he didn't show it, and backed away enough to shove the sword off his neck, never losing his iron grip on the Blade of Purity. "I'm actually surprised that the hero hasn't figured it out yet." Ganon said with a chuckle, as if any of this were funny. I didn't lose my grip either. A quick glance at my knuckles showed that they were blotchy with the pressure.

"Maybe I'll back down if you reveal your plan." I offered. Ganon seemed to consider it. "If I reveal my plan, you have to battle." He challenged, flashing a grin. _Hmm, why would he ask that?_ I wondered, _I still don't think he could kill me and get the Triforce._

"What would you gain from a battle?" I asked, curious on the subject. "That is part of my plan." Ganon said, the evil grin not disappearing from his face. So he had known that I was coming? Perhaps not so soon. "Fine." I said after a moment of reluctant hesitation,

letting my hand fall from the Blade of Purity, allowing me to get a better grip on my own and pull out my small shield.

"Your courage makes you foolish." Ganon informed me. _I think I knew that._ I thought. "I plan to get the Goddess herself to rip the Triforce from you, seeing as how you will not easily give it up. And since she favors you, this battle might be the

one thing that can convince her to give it to me, so as to spare your life." Ganon said, right before picking up the Blade of Purity and charging at me. I blocked the attack with my shield, but I knew that it wouldn't hold for long, and then I would be on my own.

So far I was doing good on dodging, but getting a hit on Ganon was proving to be extremely hard. I was aiming for his legs, something that would stop him from moving so fast, but so far I'd only hit his arm. And, unfortunately, not his sword arm. After a few more minutes I finally got a hit on his leg, and it did slow him down!

It was a small victory, but it was as helpful as my potion. A thought came to me while I was fighting. _Zelda is the reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia, does he mean that he's going to lure her here to take away the Triforce, because she doesn't like it when I'm hurt? That would make sense. _I thought. The thought of him using Zelda at all brought new strength.

"You say that my courages brings foolishness, but you have told me your plans, and let me just say that what you did was a great act of stupidity." I said, my voice now dripping with anger. All I had to do was call an image of Zelda to my mind's eye, an image of that wonderful girl I knew who was put through so much because of evil,

and I slashed at Ganon, my vision going blurry, but somehow I could still see him. I also saw streaks of golden light, not from Ganon's blade, but from my own. I didn't have time to think about it, and all I could think about was that I had to kill him.

Right here, right now. I could hear him starting to pant as he tried to block, and I backed him up against a wall. I heard his sword clatter to the ground as I finally got his sword arm, and I could see him clearly again. "Surrender now." I said. He just laughed. "Do you feel it, boy? The spirit of evil corrupting you?" "What do you mean?" I questioned, my anger draining away, but still enough to hold my sword to his throat again.

"When I stabbed you, I held the Blade of Purity. I was possessing the blade. This was my backup plan, in case you should get extra help." Ganon grinned, and I picked up the Blade of Purity. "Say your last words." I told him. "My last words. Hmm, I should think about these. How about," He leaned toward me, "you can't kill me."

And that was when I drove both blades into his stomach, and he slid down the wall a bit. I couldn't handle this anymore. But he surprised me by straightening back up after a second and taking the hilt of the Blade of Purity, pulling it out of his stomach, something no one should survive.

The scene made me sick, and I felt as though I would throw up. Thank goodness I hadn't had anything to eat. How did he do that?! I hurriedly picked up my sword again, which hag clattered to the ground, shaking slightly, and backed away towards a door at the back of the room, the door I hadn't seen before.

"What's wrong? Afraid that I'm going to kill you now? No, go run to the Princess and tell her that I'm coming for you." Ganon laughed, grinning even wider than before. And then the confusion grew. He was letting me go? I stared at what was supposed to be his wound, but instead there was only a white light there.

"Before I change my mind, hero!" Ganon snarled, bringing me out of my thoughts as I made haste opening the door at the back of the room, and then I looked back to find him charging at me. I gasped and stepped through, pulling it closed behind me.

_Ganon is an evil, sick psychopath who had the Triforce of Power, nothing more, how can he defy death?!_ I had no answers as I half ran half stumbled down a dark corridor, not the same one I had come from. There was another small door which I threw open, finding myself outside of the castle and I looked around, spotting a small group of Moblins and Darknuts to my left, so I headed right, making a loop around the castle as I ran for the Kokiri forest. Well, half ran, with my injuries. But it was enough. I had to find the fairies, they would know what to do.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Hello again, peoples! Another warning, I'm leaving in a few days for a two-week vacation and it's gonna CRAZY so I won't be updating again for a long time! No internet AT ALL! :( On the bright side, I already have the next chapter so I can update the moment I come back! Cya then! (I'm still taking one-shot requests, whether it be characters from the Legend of Zelda games or Kingdom Hearts, so don't hesitate to ask!)**

(Zelda's P.O.V.)

Saria and I had been following the music of the forest for what seemed like hours, and when the music was so loud I thought I could not bear it any longer she said, "Come on, in here." She gestured to a small pool of water,

which I could see went down very far. She jumped in and I did so as well, holding my breath and making sure I kept track of her through the murky waters until we came up for air. She stepped up onto some stone and offered me her hand, which I took. I saw a much bigger pool of water in front of us, with a few fairies floating

around and a great stone structure surrounding it. "Saria!" I heard small voices shout as we approached. It seemed that she visited them often. "Hello! We need to see the Great Fairy." Saria told them.

A fairy in front of me nodded her head and dove under the water. A minute later she came back up, followed by a much larger fairy who looked rather… interesting, to say the least.. "Hello Saria. What is it you seek?" She asked. Her voice was bubbly with energy. "It's not what I seek, it's what Princess Zelda does." She said, gesturing to me.

The Great Fairy turned her head to me expectantly, casually floating in the air as if she were laying on the ground with her head resting on her hands. "My friend Link is gone, and I need your help to get him back." I explained, getting a cheer from the smaller fairies. "Link!" They shouted. "The legendary hero is in need of a rescue?"

The Great Fairy asked with a concerned look on her face, cheer no longer riding on her words, "Let's see where he is now." She looked into the water, but it seemed that only she could see what was there.

"I think it would do you good to wait here for a few hours." She said, looking up. "How will that help Link?" Saria asked. "You will see if you wait. It would benefit him greatly." The fairies smiled and I felt myself smiling back at them. If it would help Link then I would wait. "I could play some music while we wait." Saria said. "Sure! What do you play?"

I asked, and she held up an ocarina. I held up mine and she smiled. "Maybe I could teach you a song, and we could play together!" She said. "Sure!" I replied. She started playing the same notes from the forest,

a beautiful melody that I hadn't gotten tired of, and I probably never would.

It wasn't long before I was playing along with her, and the fairies danced. The Great Fairy had left without us noticing, but I trusted her word, so I would wait for a few hours before going to Ganon's castle. Surely if I couldn't get help from the fairies I could do it on my own,

I must have some kind of powers, I was the reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia, after all.

That was why I was Princess, and why Ganon sought to capture me. Apparently I had powers that only he knew of. He _did_ know me before I nearly lost my life and came back… Ugh, those thoughts always make my head hurt. I got a little restless while waiting around, and I knew that counting every second wasn't helping.

I started pacing after the first hour, stretching my legs and waiting to calm down, I wanted to be out doing something helpful so badly, was this really something helpful? I didn't think so, but I didn't leave. after thirty minutes or so I played some more songs with Saria, and after that we talked. Talking seemed to calm me down, and I finally lost track of time. I settled and didn't let my mind wonder how long it had been.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's note: OH MY GOSH! It feels SOOO good to be back! I hate leaving my kitty alone for even a day, but two weeks?! Anyway, for peoples who are still reading this, enjoy :D **

(Link's P.O.V.)

I was right outside the Kokiri forest, gasping for breath before I went in. If someone needed me to talk I wanted to be able to talk. Once I was able to breathe normally I decided that I should go find the fairies first and then find out what was going on in the forest. Maybe the fairies would know the answer to that.

I closed the distance between me and the Kokiri village, a smile forming on my face. No matter what went wrong, everything was better at the village. Even if Mido was still there. I arrived at the village and saw everyone. Mido was the first one to see me, as always. I really wished that Saria would be here this time, but she was always in the forest temple.

"Woah, Link, what happened to you?!" Mido said, and I looked down. Oh, I was still covered in blood. "I really don't want to talk about it." I said, "I have to go see the Great Fairy, there will be time for greetings later." I said, sprinting with all my energy to the entrance of the Lost Woods.

Since it was also the way to the forest temple, the path was easy, and I followed the music in the twisting paths until I found the part of the forest with a deep hole of water. I didn't hesitate to dive headfirst in and swim until I emerged on the other side, receiving a collective gasp accompanied by a chorus of "Link?!" as a greeting.

"What, I can't visit?" I laughed, wiping the water from my eyes. When I could see I froze, believing that I saw a hallucination. Saria stood far away to my left, and Zelda was less than ten feet away from my right. I didn't know if she was real until I heard her whisper, "Link?" "Zelda?!" Was my immediate response,

and my voice was closer to a shout as I ran to her, but stopped, remembering that I was covered in water and blood. She didn't care but pulled me into a hug. "Don't ever leave me again!" Her voice cracked, opening into a sob. I hadn't realized that everything still hurt until her arms dug into my wounds, but I tried to hug her back anyway.

"Zelda, if you don't mind, this is painful." I almost groaned, but it was just above a whisper, and she let go. "What happened?" I heard Saria say. I walked over to her and wrapped my good arm around her shoulders in greeting. "I haven't fully recovered from Ganon's last attack. Well, his first attack. The one today wasn't great either." I said, feeling the corners of my mouth pulling into a frown that I didn't want to wear.

I quickly smiled again, not wanting them to worry. Now that I was completely still without any thoughts to keep me busy, however, I could feel the pain of everything.

"The attack today?" Zelda questioned. They were going to keep asking until I spilled the whole story, I knew it. "I'll tell, but let me sit down first. I've been running all day." I said. I winced as I lowered my body to the floor,

resting against the wall. Zelda came and sat next to me, looking me up and down. Saria was still next to me. "I have no idea when, but I broke out of Ganon's dungeon today. After that I raided the weapon room that was right next to my cell! I started to get suspicious after there were no guards and I found an unused potion.

I couldn't jump from any windows to get free, so I had to go down, fighting off whatever monster was in the room I stepped into." I said, watching Zelda get up and pull a bottle out of her pocket and walk to the fairies' water, "But I figured that if I could catch him off guard I could end it then and there.

So after I finally made it outside I went back in and found a secret passage. That led me deeper into the castle, and long story short I finally found Ganon. He wasn't looking at me so I tried to grab his blade, but he was too fast, and we grabbed it at the same time. I struck a deal with him, he told me his plans and then we would battle."

"Wait, why would he be interested in battling you?" Zelda asked, back beside me with the water. "He said that was part of his plan. He wanted to keep me there, and somehow that would help him get our pieces of the Triforce." Without waiting any longer, Zelda said, "Drink this. Now."

She gave me the bottle and I drank it, feeling better almost instantly. The fairies' had special healing water, and it helped a lot for severe wounds. "I don't see how that would work. Are you sure that you're okay?" Zelda said, giving me a look that said you-had-better-not-lie-to-me.

"Think of it this way, I'm not dead yet! And I'll heal, anyway. But I know how it would have worked. You need to stay here." I said, becoming serious once again. "What? Why? And how would it work?" Zelda asked. I decided to answer her questions in order. "I said that you need to stay here. In the forest. You can't go back to the castle under any circumstances,

and you will stay away from Ganon's castle. At all times." I added that last part in a tone of voice that she would listen to, "As for why and how it would work, it all made sense when Ganon told me his plan. You are part of Hylia,

and apparently that means you can take the Triforce from me. I don't care if you want to, but Ganon thought that if he left me hanging onto a thread of life that you would go and give him what he wants to spare me." I explained.

Zelda made no attempt to respond, she just turned pale. I felt the bottle in my hand, it was still half-full with water. I grinned and she looked at me. "What?" She asked. Perfect moment. "Nothing, it's just that you're not smiling.

You shouldn't be worried right now." I said, and I heard Saria trying to suppress a giggle behind me. "Hey Zelda." I sang, glad that Saria had caught on to what I was about to do. Zelda looked carefully at my smile and then let her eyes drift down to the bottle, but before she could move I jerked my hand up, splashing her.

She only blinked in attempt to block it after she knew what was coming, and she got her fingers wet and flicked me with water,the smile returning to her face. "I'll be right back, I have to do something." I told her as I got up. "Where are you going?" Zelda asked. "I just have to meet a good friend at the Forest temple, she's always there." I said, turning around and looking at Saria. "Oh, right!" She said, following me. I jumped into the water and then waited for Saria.

**Sorry this is a bit short, but I realized how long it was and cut it in half :P **


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Sorry guys, this week has been REALLY frustrating for me and I'm kinda running out of creativity. And then there's my terrible memory. But please enjoy this chapter, and review if you want :)**

**(Link's P.O.V.)**

We walked to the Forest temple and sat on a rock that had been there since I was a kid. "Same as always?" I asked. "Of course!" She replied. Then we played our ocarinas for a little while, until I lost track of time and started worrying about Zelda again.

Saria could probably sense that after I stopped playing. "Do you want to go back now?" She asked. "If you don't mind." I replied. "I think I'm going to stay here, it's getting dark and I've been living here for a long time now. And Link?" She asked. "Yeah?"

"Don't worry too much about her. Your the one practically limping!" "I am not limping! Am I?" I really hadn't noticed, because I didn't feel anything anymore. I think it was because of the fairy water. "Yes. Not too much, but please be careful." Saria said, and I waved one last time before turning to go back to Zelda. Would I always be surrounded by girls who didn't think that I could take a stomach wound? Not that I could, but they could at least pretend… When I got back to the fairy cave, completely soaked again,

Zelda greeted me with a smile. "It's getting dark, you need sleep." I said. "Oh, really? Do you realize who this is coming from?" She replied with a laugh, and I joined in. "I don't care if I sleep late, but you need to get to bed, Princess." I said. "When did you start calling me Princess again?" "When you jokingly hinted about me sleeping late all the time. It was a joke, right?" "Yes!" We laughed again, "Come on, they never touch my room in the village.

You can sleep there tonight. If you don't find it too messy." Her face suddenly turned red, and I felt the need to ask why. So I did. "Zelda, what did you do?" "Nothing! I've been here since last night, and they already offered me your room…" Oh, that was why. A little strange, but funny nonetheless. "I don't care. As long as you weren't snooping!"

I knew she did, that was in her nature, but it was funny to watch her blush even more. "Guilty. I found your little stash in the basement." "What stash?" "You don't remember?!" "Let's walk and talk, we could have been back at the village by now!"

I said, and she nodded. I dove back into the water and waited for her to come up on the other side. When she came up, I kept our conversation going. "So, what's this about a stash? All I have in the basement is a mirror and an unlit candle. Now that I think of it, I don't remember why. Hmm…" I thought, but then she spoke up and I focused on her.

"Think hard. There's something you should never forget down there." "You think I forgot something? No, I was joking! . . . No, I wasn't, there's a mirror down there. What else?" "Link! You left the Skyward sword in your basement and forgot about it?!" "Fi is down there?!" I exclaimed, matching her amazement.

"Yes! How could you forget?" "If it's really Fi, do you think that I'd risk that blade? I probably put it down there because I didn't want to hurt her, or whatever happens if the blade breaks. Or dented…" I suppressed a shudder, I was too careful about my swords! "You gave it to me, after all." She smiled and we found ourselves near the first ledge.

"Be careful, it's dark." I said. "Your so confusing when you go from fun to serious." She said. I smiled and started to climb

down the ivy and waited for her at the bottom. The next ledge was a good five feet high, and I just jumped down like I usually did, completely forgetting my injuries. That was stupid. I held in a cry of pain when I felt it stabbing at me like knives.

Zelda landed beside me and, because I had made no sound, didn't find out that something was wrong until she looked at me. "Link, what's wrong?!"

"I jumped on the wrong leg." I managed to say. I leaned against the ledge and didn't put any weight on my left leg. "You said you found a potion, do you still have it?" Zelda asked. "Yes." I pulled it out of my pocket and drank what was left of it, and at this point in time it was more like pain medicine than anything else. It didn't do much good, but I was able to walk.

"Alright, let's go." I said weakly. Zelda nodded and we walked over to my little house. I let Zelda climb first, so she couldn't protest if I tried climbing the ladder myself. I had to see if Fi was okay, it had been ages since I'd talked to her. Zelda was already at the top, and I put all of my energy into putting one foot above the other on the ladder.

When I got to the top I was almost out of breath. "Need some help, since you couldn't just let me get the sword for you?" Zelda asked with her arms crossed. "I didn't want you to get the sword! I am capable of climbing up a ladder." She rolled her eyes, then walked inside. I followed her. I went down to the basement with a lantern that sat by the stairs,

and looked in all the corners for the Skyward sword. When I found it, a wide smile found its way to my face as I picked it up.

"Master Link. How are you?" Fi said when I had picked up the sword. "Fi! I could be better, but I'm glad to see you. I hope you're not too angry…" Fi had a half smile on her face, just like the last time I saw her. "Angry, Master Link?" "I just haven't seen you in awhile. I didn't realize how long it had been." I said. "I don't think she's angry at you." I heard Zelda say from behind me. "Well is it my fault if I wanted to apologize?" I snapped,

but I didn't want it to come out that way. "I calculate a 57% chance that you have annoyed the Goddess." Fi said, and I couldn't help but smile at how funny that sounded, even though, for some weird reason, I was angry. "Hello Fi, how are you?" Zelda asked, walking up to us. "I am as you wish me to be, Goddess Hylia." Fi replied. "Just call me Zelda." I suddenly felt even angrier, like I just wanted to slash something with the sword. What in Hyrule was wrong with me? I recalled Ganon's words,

"_When I stabbed you I held the Blade of Purity. I was possessing the blade. This was my backup plan, in case you should get extra help._" I rested the sword against the wall again, carefully, and Fi disappeared. "I thought you wanted to talk to her?" Zelda said. "I do, I just can't. I need to go outside." It felt like I needed air,

like something was ripping away at my chest. Was this the evil that Ganon had poisoned me with? Could he control me? "Get some rest, I'll be back." I had trouble saying the words through my gritted teeth. Zelda looked concerned as I turned around and went outside, grabbing the rungs of the ladder and climbing down.

Once I was close to the bottom I jumped, not caring about how I felt afterwards. I had to get out of here, there was something wrong. Maybe the Great Deku Tree could help? It was my only chance, so I walked to his part of the forest, feeling slightly calmer with the thought of seeing him. Had he not gotten me out of the forest I would never have met Zelda, and I never would have been able to save her,

forever kept from what was now my worst nightmare. The last time we met he was dying. I didn't want to see if that had come to pass, but if it had it was better that I knew now.

No one was supposed to visit him without permission anyway. When I got to where he was, I said, "Hello?" No reply. There wasn't anyone there,

and it was too dark to see more than two feet in front of me. I hadn't realized how cold it was until it started raining, and that was strange. It didn't rain much here. _Ganon?_ I wondered, terrified at the thought. Maybe I was just paranoid, and it was the time for rain.

But that didn't feel right. "Link?" A tiny voice said, followed by a small blue light. _Hmm?_ I thought as I turned around and saw Navi, my guardian fairy.

"Link, it is you!" "Navi? What are you doing here? What's wrong with the Great Deku Tree?" The questions spilled out, even though I feared the worst. "He's gone, Link.

I'm always here, though." She said. "Oh." "Did you make it rain?" Navi asked, which was all I needed to hear to know that there was something wrong and possibly deadly lurking here. "No, I didn't! NO!" I panicked and started running with Navi right beside me. "Link what's wrong this time?!" "Ganon!" I whisper-shouted as I ran through the village, not wanting to wake anyone or spread fear if there was nothing to worry about.

I ran past Mido once again when I exited the woods. "Hey Link, where are you going?" I heard him call. "Just outside the forest, I'll be right back!" I said as I headed out to Hyrule field and spotted a large group of Moblins and Darknuts,

but there was no sight of Ganon. I breathed a sigh of relief before I realized how stupid I was. I left my sword at my Kokiri house! And I wasn't sure that I was prepared to fight, either. I snuck back to the village where Mido demanded answers.

"Link, you're acting weird! What's going on?!" "Some of Ganon's minions are right outside of the forest, I need my sword. Just stay here and don't let anyone out." I said, leaving him. I quietly went up the ladder of my Kokiri house and went to the basement, hoping not to disturb Zelda, or who knew what could go wrong.

I grabbed the handle of the Skyward sword and hoped that Fi wouldn't come out before I left the house, and she didn't. I went out of the forest once again, glad that I chose the Skyward sword. It would work better. The second I got into the open, and before they spotted me, I raised the sword above my head,

the familiar feeling spreading through me. "Skyward strike!" I yelled, making them finally notice me as a powerful strike of blue took out some of them. The leader of the pack, a large blue Darknut, pointed at me as if to command them to attack. I slashed left and right, blocking as best as I could without a shield, and within twenty minutes I had taken all of them out except for the leader.

"You will surrender to master Ganondorf." It said, like it was a fact and I had no choice. "Never." I said as I charged at it.

I hadn't realized that Navi was still with me until I saw her floating around the Darknut. "Link, it has a weak spot on its back!" She called, and I smiled at her, grateful for the information. It would have taken a lot longer to figure that out if she hadn't been there. It was another half hour before I'd managed to take it down,

and when I did I dropped to the ground, exhausted. _More pain, great._ "Master Link, I sense that the creature acquired a triangular object, perhaps using it to dowse would provide results as to figuring out what will solve this puzzle." Fi said when she appeared beside me. Navi looked slightly confused, but that might have been my imagination.

"Of course, but maybe later." I said, going to pick up the strange object that was laying where I had defeated the Darknut. _It looks like, oh wait, no… It looks like a Force Gem! Has Vaati escaped?!_ I thought, _How is this possible? First Ganon, now this, what's going on?_ I held it, turning it in my hand for a moment before putting it in my pocket. _Wait, why would she talk like this was a new mission? This is complicated..._

"Navi, what's been going on in the forest since I was last here?" I asked. "Not much, except for the Great Deku Tree…" She replied sadly. "Yes. I need to go tell Mido that everything is fine for now." I said. I couldn't express words to say how I felt about the Great Deku Tree dying, and I didn't know how to comfort her.

He had said that Navi was my fairy, and all Kokiri children got fairies, like a special bond. A friend for life. I hadn't known Navi that long, however, and she didn't like to travel with me after our first adventure.

Fi had gone back into the sword again, and I planned on keeping it by me at all times now. "Mido." I said, coming back into the village. The rain had stopped. "Everything is fine for now, but make sure to alert everyone if something goes wrong again." I said. Mido only looked at me and nodded. _I must be a mess_.

I resisted the urge to laugh at that though, even though I was in a good mood now. I had no idea why, but I tend to be happy if something bad isn't tugging at my mind. Navi was here, I had the Skyward sword, Zelda was okay, and everything was good! I went back to my house, saying goodnight to Navi as I did, and headed to the basement.

**Yup, that's it for this chapter. If it's confusing at all, just wait, eventually things'll make sense! ...Unless I turn out to be the kinda person who should be writing Kingdom Hearts, where nothing at all makes sense :P **


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's note: HI GUYS! Sorry, I really am getting lazy, but I'm writing a couple stories for some friends 'cuz their birthday is super close and I want to give them a really cool gift! And I need to work on KH, and I'm going to try and upload a new fiction soon... it's a little much, but I'm trying :P Hope you enjoy this chapter, it'll be the last one for awhile! **

**(Zelda's P.O.V.)**

I woke up to light streaming in through a small window. _I wonder if Link is up yet?_ I nearly laughed out loud at the thought. It wasn't even rare to see him out of his bed unless something was terribly wrong. He always slept in!

I can't believe I had actually gotten to sleep last night though, I was so worried. _Why did he act that way? What was going on? Did he solve the problem? _I sat in my thoughts for a few minutes, staring into nothing until I realized that I would probably have to wake Link up. But was he even here? I went down to the basement to find out, and sure enough I saw a lump beneath a blanket with the Skyward sword close by.

I was glad that he used the sword. Wait, why would he need it? The Kokiri forest was always peaceful! "Link, wake up!" I said, completely prepared to shake him to his senses. After a few seconds of nothing, I raised my voice, "LINK!" "Hmm?" He groaned, and I bit back a laugh again. "Link, what happened last night?"

The blankets pulled back and it looked like he hadn't bothered to do anything before going to bed and had just jumped into the small pile of blankets. He probably did. He even had his hat on! "Last night? Hmm… What happened last night…"

He tried to recall whatever he had been doing, then seemed alarmed as his eyes widened and he sat up, "Yes! Last night!" He jumped up and grabbed his sword. I noticed a few new cuts around his face. "'Yes! Last night!' what? What were you doing?" I asked, blocking the stairs. "I was keeping Moblins and Darknuts from invading the forest, and it seems as though there is more than Ganon this time." "More than Ganon?"

"Look what I found." He held up a small green gem, emerald in color and almost as clear and smooth-looking as glass. "What is that?" "I think it's a Force Gem. Which either means that someone wants to throw me off track, or Vaati has escaped again." She was completely stunned.

"What?! No, that can't be! He can't get out unless the Four Sword is taken!" "Yes, but I don't know who could have it because Ganon has the Blade of Purity-" "Link, you seem to know more about that than I do. What is the Blade of Purity, and why is it so important?" He stopped and hesitated before answering, like he was afraid of telling me.

"The Blade of Purity is filled with the souls of the Goddess's Din and Farore, but not Hylia, because her soul resides in you. It is the most powerful weapon of all time, and while I don't know its purpose here I don't believe that it was made to be in Ganon's hands. That's why it's so important, and why it is _usually_ very well-guarded.

I can't imagine what must have happened. I've only heard legends of it, but after everything I've seen I had no doubt that it existed, and it was supposed to have said to rest in the Sacred Realm where the physical representation of the Triforce lies, but if Ganon had gotten in there then there would only be chaos.

That Triforce can grant the wishes of whoever wields it, which I'm sure you know, so it's strange that he has it. Or would bother to go after that blade rather than the Triforce, because he could rule everything with it. Unless…"

He trailed off, considering something. "Unless what?" I asked. "Unless there's some kind of catch to the Triforce in the Sacred Realm. Maybe he has to have every piece of it, the parts that rest in us as well? That would explain why he's going after us first, it would probably open up a gate to the realm again. But that still brings the

question of how the blade came into his grasp, and the mystery of this." He finished, pulling out the Force Gem-like-thing.

"We've got to do something!" I said. Link stared at me, and I knew exactly what he was thinking. Wait, no, I could _actually_ hear his thoughts! Was that some sort of Goddess power? I had no idea, I just listened. _Is she crazy?! She can't possibly think that just because she's part Goddess means that she can risk her life…_ He thought. "Yet you risk your life all the time, and I can't stand it!" I told him, receiving a shocked expression. "What?!" He asked. "I could read your thoughts." I replied simply. It wasn't that weird.

"Do you do that often?" He asked, thinking, _Wow, I wonder what she's heard me think before? Oh, that's just great!_ As his face grew slightly red. "I just started to hear your thoughts. What have you thought about before?" I was curious about this. "Nothing that you need to hear." He said. His only thoughts were, _Don't think about it, don't think about it!_ "Okay, let's just go outside and try to solve this. Where to?"

"I told you that you can't come! It's just too dangerous!" "It's always dangerous! Plus, you promised that you wouldn't leave me again." "Did I promise that? I don't remember that…" "I believe that you did. Now let's go." He sighed. "Fine, just stay by me, and if I say run then you have to run. We still need to see if the fairies will help us solve this. Maybe Navi can come!" He smiled, and I smiled back.

I knew how much Navi meant to him. It seemed as though they were really good friends from the way he talked about her, but I guess all Kokiri kids had a special bond with their fairies, even if Link wasn't a Kokiri kid. "Don't forget the sword." I said as I turned to walk out of the basement. When we were about to leave I acknowledged the fact that he didn't change his clothes last night, and that must be extremely uncomfortable for him.

"Do you have extra clothes? You should change before we go back to the Lost Woods." I said. "Oh, right! Yeah, I should. I'll be right out." He replied, walking back to the basement. I left the treehouse and waited for him outside, then we went to the Lost Woods.

**Wish it could've been longer... Zelda is too hard to write. It's MUCH harder when you're trying to do it with the storyline... (for example, trying to write from Zelda's P.O.V. in a Skyward Sword fic... NOT EASY) Bye for now!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's note: UHHH don't know what went on with this, I had to reload it.. sorry about that... this might skip, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO EDIT! And you've been missing this important part of the story! SO SORRY! ENJOY REVISED CHAPTER! (no formatting edits, didn't get around to that...)**

**(Link's P.O.V.)**

When we entered the fairy cave I heard, "Link! I'm glad to see that you are well!" from the Great Fairy. "Yes, everything's all right. Could you help us?" I replied. "Of course! What is it that you need help with?" "I- we need to defeat Ganon, but I don't know how to get past the Blade of Purity." "Hmm, that is troubling indeed… Perhaps you do not have to get past the blade? You may be able to get help in sealing the Demon King away."

"Seal him away? Where?" Zelda was deep in thought. The Great Fairy noticed this too. "I think that you can accomplish this feat with the help of a Goddess." Zelda looked up, drawn from her thoughts, startled. "A Goddess? You want me to find a way to seal Ganondorf off? And where do you propose we put him?" She asked.

"That is up to you, Goddess Hylia." The Great Fairy said, then she disappeared in the water. I was looking on in awe, wondering what she meant. "So you have no idea what to do." It came out as more of a disappointed statement, but it was supposed to be a question. "Not a clue." Zelda sighed. "Well, let's go to Kakariko village, I'm sure we can do something there."

"Wait, something's wrong." Zelda said, frowning. "If something were wrong I'm sure that they would have sent for help." I stated.

"No, I mean, wouldn't someone have come looking for me or you by now? It been days!" S_he's right! Why aren't any guards here? They could keep Zelda safe and help me out, well, they could keep Zelda safe. Though I'm sure even _that _task is too difficult for them._ "They're not _that _bad!" Zelda said..

Oh right, she could read my thoughts. "Not that bad? Well, I can see that you don't like them all that much either. What to do? Hmm…" I wandered off into my own little world, thinking of ways to get to Kakariko village without getting into trouble, and then going through Castle Town to make sure that everything is okay.

"Maybe we should just walk to the village." I suggested, and she nodded enthusiastically. So we headed out of the village, always cautious.

It took a few hours to get to Kakariko village, but it was worth it, because they definitely needed help! The second we stepped into the village I had to bring out my sword, because there were Choos everywhere! Not dangerous, but really annoying. "Stay here." I told Zelda as I tried to clear out the village. There were way too many! _Why would they even come here?_ I wondered as I saw my blade colliding with a yellow Choo.

"AHH!" I yelped as a shock almost as bad as a bolt of lightning went down my body. Not the smartest move ever. I stumbled back a few steps and hit it again when it was safe. I heard something, but I wasn't quite sure what it was until I saw Zelda standing in front of me. "Link? Are you okay?" "Umm… In a few minutes maybe? How many are left?" I didn't think I was up to fighting anymore.

If anything, I actually felt really sick now. "I think that was the last one, come sit down." She lead me to a brick wall and we sat down. It was at least ten minutes before the sick feeling left, and then I was ready to stand and talk, at the very least.

"Okay, we should talk to someone. Maybe Dampe will know why all those Choos were here? Or maybe the guard." I told her. "Which one should we talk to first?" Zelda asked. "Dampe." "Where's he?" "In the graveyard." I gave her a wide grin. The last time I was in this village I'd had to go into the royal family's tomb so that I could get the Sun Song, which really helped with Gibdos. And redeads. Both of which freaked me out to no end. We stepped into the graveyard and I saw Dampe working his way around, probably on his little graveyard tour he did everyday.

It was more of him digging up patches of dirt that you asked him to than a tour, which was really disappointing on my first trip. "Dampe!" I called to him. He turned and saw us as we approached. "Link! Nice teh see ya again lad. What're ya doin' here?" I was kind of annoyed that he didn't acknowledge Zelda, seeing as how she _was _the Princess, but I didn't say anything about it. "I'm here about the Choos that were overrunning the village. Where did they come from?" "Choos?" Okay, so this wasn't going anywhere. "Nevermind then. I'm glad to see all is well. Goodbye." We turned around and left the graveyard.

While we were at the graveyard everyone had come back out of their houses. Maybe the Cucco lady knew something? "Hey, I noticed that the village was overrun by Choos just a few minutes ago, would you happen to know what went wrong?" I asked her. "I could tell you, but you'd have to agree to help me first."

_Here we go again._ "Alright." "I, well, I'm allergic to my Cuccos and they all ran away! I need some help getting them back, because I can't touch them." "Not a problem!" Well, that explained all the Cuccos running around. How did she tend to them if she was allergic? She must really like Cuccos. "Okay Zelda, I guess we just have to grab all of the Cuccos that are running around!" I told her. "Okay." She seemed a little confused, probably because the Cucco lady was allergic to them… Well, we didn't have too much trouble rounding up all ten of them.

There was one stuck in a box, quite a few wandering around mindlessly, and one on a roof! But after we gathered them all up we went back to her. "Thank you so much! Well, about the Choos, they just appeared out of nowhere when someone tried to leave the village! He tried to leave because there were screams that could be heard from Castle Town, but someone definitely doesn't want us to try leaving!" She explained.

"Really?! Thank you." I turned to Zelda, "We don't have any time to waste!" I took in a breath. There was a disruption at Castle Town, which means without a doubt that the castle must have been taken over, but by whom I didn't know. The sky was turning grey with the evening, and I knew that we couldn't go check it out tonight, so I led her over to an abandoned house. "We can stay here tonight. It's got a couple rooms, and nobody lives here." "How do you know that?" "I walked in because it was called the

'House of Skulltulas.' I wanted to know what was going on in there, and I got to the bottom of it. There's no one here here now, though." She nodded and we went inside. We got rooms on separate sides of the house and I didn't have any trouble falling asleep. At first there was nothing, then the mental battle began. **Dream** Where am I? _I looked around and realized the I was in Castle Town, near the Happy Mask Shop. _

"_What am I doing here?" I mumbled. There was something wrong with this picture. It was the walls! Every inch of the protective walls around the town and the castle were covered in a strange rainbow of colors. It didn't look natural or happy, just kind of… evil, maybe? I didn't know how, and then something snuck up behind me. _

_No, some_one_. "I knew that you'd come here." Ghirahim rasped in my ear, his creepy-long tongue just barely visible. "What?!" I exclaimed as I turned around and jumped back. "I said I knew that you would come here! You are foolish that way." "What has happened here? What have you done?" I asked. "Oh, this isn't my handiwork, it was my comrades, Lord Ganondorf and Vaati." At his words, Vaati appeared beside him. _

"_Oh, it's _this _impudent little runt again! Does he ever learn?" Vaati sneered. _I don't have my sword on me, why don't I have my sword? "_Vaati, you fiend! Why are you two here?! Answer me!" "Hahaha! The hero thinks that only you two have come." I heard from behind me. Vaati and Ghirahim kneeled and I turned around to face Ganon. "Y-You're here too?! What is going on?!" I couldn't back up, and I couldn't move forward. I was trapped! "Foolish boy, haven't you learned of my intentions? _

_I am here to take the Triforce!" Ganon laughed and I was grabbed by Ghirahim and Yugo. I knew it was pointless to struggle, but that didn't stop me from trying. "You will never win, Ganon!" "Oh, you think so? Maybe not alone, _

_but with my allies and the help of the Goddesses," he explained, leaning close to my face and pulling out the Blade of Purity, "I can overtake you." I didn't see him move his hand, but suddenly a burning spread throughout my body and my struggling ceased, then everything went black. _**Dream end. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's note: OH MY GOSH HELLO PEOPLES! So glad to be updating this :D I've just had a bit of writer's block, but I finally got an idea for the end! Don't worry, it'll be a few more chapters or so until I actually finish it ;) Please review, tell me what you think! I'm always open to PMing, too! Oh, and I FINALLY fixed the formatting to the best of my ability! So, ENJOY!**

**(Link's P.O.V.)**

I was hyperventilating, I couldn't escape! I couldn't take on this task, or fight back, what was going on?! I slowly realized that I was awake and I wasn't in Ghirahim's or Vaati's grasps, and there was no threat in the room. Was this the danger that I was facing? It had to be. I had no reason to doubt this, seeing as I almost never had a dream that was wrong. I got up and raced to the room that Zelda was in, and I pounded on the door.

"Zelda! ZELDA WAKE UP!" She opened the door after a minute.

"Link? What's wrong?"

"Everyone. Everything is wrong! It's not just Ganon, and, as I suspected, Vaati, but also Ghirahim, and it seems as though they've already taken over the castle, perhaps hoping you'd be there! I don't know what to do!" The words were just coming out so fast I wasn't sure that she understood them.

"Calm down! Why would you think that all of them would gang up? Surely Ganon wouldn't call for help, and you've already destroyed Ghirahim! I don't know why Vaati is there, but-" I cut her off.

"No, I saw it in my dream. My dreams are never wrong, why do you think I come to you every time I see something strange? It's because you know that things are wrong!"

"Link, I told you to calm down." She said.

"Okay, okay. I'm as calm as I'm going to get. What should we do?"

"Hmm… The Great Fairy said that we should get the Blade of Purity from Ganon, but there's no doubt he has it under serious guard now, so maybe we should get help from the seven sages? Surely they'll know what to do."

"Zelda, Ganon has all the power. He has help from very deadly people. Don't you think he'd go after the seven sages first?"

"Not if he wants the Triforce."

"He knows that I'd do anything to protect you and the other sages, of course he would go after them!"

"Maybe we should look for them before assuming anything?" _But I can't lose you! Can you please stay here? Or somewhere safe? _I pleaded in my mind, hoping that she was looking into my thoughts. She huffed and crossed her arms, being her always-stubborn self.

"Link, I will help you in any way that I can. I'm more worried about what will happen if I let you go out there. You're not invincible, and who has the power to remove the Triforce from you? That's the only reason Ganon would want to come after me. Right now, you are his target. If you can make sure that the sages are safe, I can get the Arrows of Light. They should be enough to stun Ganon so you can get his sword." She told me.

I knew there wasn't an argument in the world that could keep her here, but I still had to try.

"There's no guarantee that either of us will be safe, but you're the princess, you still need to be able to lead Hyrule out of dark times." At that, she looked a little less sure of herself.

"If I am to die, it will be while defending my people." She said. I sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I know that Saria is safe, so I only need to check on the other five sages. Be careful. And Zelda…" I trailed off for a second, but then continued, "I mean it." I kissed her forehead and went to get the Skyward Sword. Then we went out of the house, and in the bright morning sunlight I could see that she was blushing quite a bit.

"I need to head over to the Zora domain first, but I'm not sure that there's hope for Rauru, as he's in the Temple of Light next to the castle. Ganon is well aware of all the sages' locations, and I doubt he'd have left anyone completely untouched. ...What about Impa?" I asked. It hadn't hit me until just now that she'd be in danger too. I felt kind of guilty.

"Impa will be looking for me soon anyway, I'm not worried with how well she can defend herself. Get going! Ganon could be planning an attack right now!" Zelda ordered, make a gesture with her hands for me to leave.

"Alright, I'm on it!" I nodded before I started running towards the entrance to Kakariko Village. I felt a lot better today! Maybe all I needed was some real rest. I called Epona and started heading off to the Zora domain. I hoped that Princess Ruto wasn't still holding a grudge for me not marrying her, and that she hadn't decided to run off again. Within three hours I had made it, and, like always, I left Epona right outside of the barrier that separated the Zora domain from Hyrule Field when I went in. It took another twenty minutes just to get to the throne room, which I stopped right outside of so that I could catch my breath. I walked in and immediately spotted the king - he was hard to miss, being so large - and Princess Ruto, who was looking haughtily at the adviser. Was that just some special look that all princess's practiced? The king was snoring, apparently asleep.

"Huh? Oh, Link!" Princess Ruto exclaimed, her face claiming a smile when she noticed me.

"Hello princess, Your Majesty. I've come to see if things are going well. It seems that we are on the brink of danger once more." I told them.

"Oh, well then I'm glad that you've come to protect me." Princess Ruto said. I hadn't realized that she'd gotten so close to me, and now had her arms around me. _So she hasn't gotten over the marriage thing._

"Princess Ruto… I only came to warn you of the danger, I have to get to the other sages… would you mind letting go of me?" I asked.

"Heh, I don't think I'll ever be letting you go again…" She smiled a bit darkly, and pulled her arms tighter around me.

I got a little bit confused, and started to push her away, but I couldn't get her off! What was going on? Was this a trap? If it was, whoever this imposter was was doing a great job of imitating the princess.

"Let's get him back to the castle." The adviser said.

"You're right! Lord Ganon will surely have need of him." Princess Ruto's voice had changed, as had her form. I now saw that it Vaati. He could _shapeshift_?! That must be a power that Ganon gave him. And Ghirahim too, by the looks of it, because he was now standing where he had been pretending to be the adviser.

Vaati had moved his hand over my mouth and I finally got over my shock and started struggling, but then he teleported, and I still wasn't used to that. As I stumbled forward a bit (as much as I was allowed, given that Vaati was still holding me in a strong grip) I noticed that we were in the Hyrulian castle.

"You've brought the boy back? Good, I have great plans for him." I heard Ganon say. I looked up and saw him grinning evilly at me before a wave of exhaustion rippled through me. I had no idea how he could be so powerful, seeing as how he couldn't really control the Blade of Purity. I struggled to stay conscious, but I was losing the battle, and the last thing I saw before everything went black was that horrible grin.

**That's probably one of the shortest Link chapters I've ever uploaded, but oh well :P It's gonna be a lot of Zelda's P.O.V. from now on! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Oh my gosh! I finally stopped being lazy and spent three hours of my days completely devoted to finishing this chapter! I hope you like it! It's very, very close to the end! In fact, in one or two chapters, it'll be OVER! Can you believe it?! Enjoy this very delayed chapter people! Oh, and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

I stayed in Kakariko Village for a few minutes after Link left. Why he'd had to distract me with a kiss, I didn't know. But that was all I could think of! I wasn't going to sit here and be useless again, and just stare at the sky daydreaming of him, I had to get up and do something! No matter how much I wanted to keep sitting and daydreaming. I knew that the Gerudo Desert held the way into the Sacred Realm, but how could I get all the way over there? That would take two days' travel, and to lug enough water to stay alive? _I wonder if there's some sort of Goddess power the would prevent me from dying of dehydration…_ I had no idea if there was, and I wasn't about to chance it. I bought a water flask from a maiden and filled it up at the well.

Now I had to start the long trek to the Gerudo Valley. Hopefully it wouldn't really be too long, I'd wasted enough time as it was. I ran out of the village but started walking as soon as I was in Hyrule Field. I couldn't waste any energy! I took all day, but I finally made it to Lon Lon Ranch. I saw that Talon was up and working, which was a bit odd for him. Malon was often outside. "Hello, Talon! Would you mind if I stayed the night? I can pay." I called to him.

"Oh! Princess Zelda! It would be an honor to have you stay! Come in!" He replied happily. The royal family often ordered a lot of Lon Lon Ranch's milk, so he was probably just happy to have one of his best customers staying.

I went to the guest room and layed down on the bed, immediately drifting off to sleep. In my dreams I saw Link. He was with Ganon in a small room, shackled and looking very angry despite being extremely weak. He'd been through a lot in such a short time, I wasn't sure if he could hold it together for much longer. I was completely unprepared for this, and in my fit of terror I woke up. The sun was just beginning to rise, so this was the perfect time to be heading out. Before I even got to the door I saw two bottles on Lon Lon milk on the dresser, with a note attached to one. I picked it up and began reading. _Princess Zelda, I wish you luck journeying around Hyrule. Take these, they're sure to help! -Talon._ I smiled and stuffed the bottles into the pockets of my dress, which I realized was torn and dirty from my traveling. I was surprised Talon hadn't asked about that. Well, it was night... I shook my head and headed outside, desperate to run to the Gerudo Desert.

Really, it wasn't such a bad journey, and I made good timing. The distance from Lon Lon Ranch to the Gerudo Valley was much shorter than that of Kakariko Village to Lon Lon Ranch. I even drank one of the bottles of milk and replaced it with fresh water from a river that flowed down from Lake Hylia. I kept walking, and squeezed through some boulders that were blocking the path. It was a narrow gap, and I was glad to be able to get past it, because if I hadn't it would have been quite a setback. I'd have had to walk all the way to Lake Hylia, and then swim down the river… this made much better time. Now, the matter of all the Deku Scrubs and other creatures that were here. I didn't have even a wooden sword, I'd just have to make a run for it. ...Bother. I was really starting to hate running. I heaved a sigh and continued through the valley, dodging things when necessary.

Finally, I got to a bridge, meaning that I was close to the Gerudo Fortress. It was there I'd be able to cross between realms and get the Arrows of Light. Unfortunately, the fortress was yet another obstacle in my way. The women there followed Ganondorf, and hated intruders. They were also completely ruthless. If they caught you, they'd either throw you in a dungeon or kill you. Now, usually, if you were a man planning to steal weapons from them, they'd throw you in a dungeon and then give you to Ganon, or whoever is the king at the time. If you're another woman, they might possibly try and recruit you, and if that fails you have to fight their best warrior head-on, which I wasn't prepared for, because they had some of the best warriors in all of Hyrule.

So, I had three choices: Run straight through and under no circumstances get caught, waltz in and pretend to join them, or turn tail and see if I can't use some Goddess power to simply call the Blade of Purity to me, which would probably fail. Well, that last option was sounding pretty tempting, and the first one wasn't too bad either, which meant that the only plan that would really work was to pretend I was working for Ganon. Fun. That would mean I'd get some food and clothing, though, so it wasn't all bad. If they even bought the story. I started to make myself a bit less princess-y. I undid what braids I had left in my hair, threw what few rupees I had left on the ground, and then put the bottle of water on the ground.

After a moment of thought, I picked it back up, drank the contents, and then put the bottle on the ground. Then I turned to the bridge and walked across, feeling slightly more confident that I could pull this off. There was no guard camping next to the bridge, which was a huge relief. But it also made me suspicious. Why didn't they have anyone willing to kill off passerby? I decided I didn't care to know, and I marched on past the two stone walls where the fortress was. There were a few gathered to my right, which startled me so much I jumped back a bit. They hadn't noticed me, though.

"Are you sure? Sheika wouldn't run off." One of them was saying.

"There's no other explanation. She was a good fighter, and she insisted on staying out there alone. Now she's gone." Another one said.

"We should be putting a new guard on duty, not arguing about a traitor." The third spat. They'd lost a guard? This was almost too convenient. I decided I had to speak up. It was now or never.

"Excuse me." I said in my bravest voice. Now, normally, I don't get scared. Even Ganon has a hard time making me scream. I'm part Goddess, after all, there's not much he or anyone else can do to me. But these girls made me want to turn around and bolt towards the nearest cave for safety! That feeling only intensified when all three of them turned to look at me.

"You are not welcome here-" The one who'd been talking about what a good fighter Sheika was snarled at me, until the one who had insisted she wouldn't run off put a hand on her shoulder.

"Naruku, calm yourself. Come girl, what is your name?" She asked. _Think fast, think fast, what is your name?! _

"M-Marene." I stuttered, my so-called "brave voice" faltering. I'd just used the name of one of my maids. Hopefully, they wouldn't see past that ruse.

"Welcome, Marene. I am Sadina. Is there a reason you have sought us out?"

"Yes, I hoped to join you… things were going badly for my family, so I left. I really didn't want them to suffer more." I said, making things up left and right. Hopefully they wouldn't ask too many questions, I could only improvise for so long! But Sadina smiled.

"Kairen, you will take the next guard shift. We will show Marene around." Then she gestured for me to follow. Kairen didn't look too happy about that, but apparently Sadnia was important enough that she left without a word of complaint.

"Now, child, since you came here, I suppose you want to join us in solitude?" Sadina asked. Child? I was seventeen, for goodness sake! But I didn't mention that, as Naruku was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Yes, I do." I replied. If she suspected me at all, she didn't show it. That only made the feeling worse. What if I just walked into a trap, and I didn't know it? After all, if they recognized me, they'd get me to Ganon as quickly as possible.

"Well, let's get you to Saraiku, she is the one you need to talk to. If she lets you stay, we can clean you up." She smiled at me. I almost felt bad for being so terrified. Maybe they weren't all that bad. We walked into one of the main parts of the huge building and then walked through a few different rooms. I was so nervous I wasn't paying attention to where we'd come from, only that we were going somewhere. At least that probably helped me look a bit more lost, like a person who'd been completely out of her mind to come here. Eventually, we reached a room with a young Gerudo woman. Now, most of the women here we young, not a single one could have been over thirty, by the looks of it. But this one looked about sixteen, even younger than me!

"Saraiku, I ask of your help. This child, Marene, has come seeking solitude, and it would seem a crime to push her away. Shall we host her?" Sadina asked. Saraiku gave me a long, hard look. It felt as if she were staring right through me, a look I've gotten before. She must have been very wise, no wonder they were looking to her for help.

"Yes, I believe we can accommodate her. She looks ragged, you should have given her new clothes before bringing her here." She said at last.

"Thank you, Saraiku. We will do so." Sadina gave a strange bow and then led me out of the room. Naruku stayed with Saraiku. We went through some more rooms, eventually ending up in a smaller one that had a running fountain and a few dressers, probably full of extra clothing for everyone here, as well as those who joined.

"I will leave you now, I trust that you can find your way out now. Tonight there will be a ceremony welcoming you here, and you will learn many of our secrets there. Until then, friend." Sadina told me with that strange bow. Then she left. I quickly washed myself and got into the new clothes, then I ran my hands through my hair for a bit until I looked a bit more presentable. It should have been the very last thing on my mind, but if I was going to fool them I at least had to pretend to take things seriously. These clothes, though… they were well suited for the desert, but I'd rather be wearing my regular dress, even if it was ragged and dirty. These clothes were just strange.

I sighed and tied a small red scarf over my mouth and nose - protection from sandstorms - and headed outside. It must have taken me a half hour, because I really got lost in there. I was surprisingly big on the inside. Once I'd made it outside, I looked around and saw that there was hardly anyone around. _It must be a lazy day today._ I just shrugged to myself and walked further into the desert, until the fortress was no longer in sight. I saw hallucinations of oasis's a few times, but I didn't fall for it. Maybe it was because I was so focused on finding the barrier. Suddenly, new thoughts came to me. _What if there wasn't a barrier anymore? What if it was shattered when Ganon returned? What if I was wasting time when Link had to be rescued? _

Well, I'd come too far not to find out. I forged ahead and, after two hours in the blazing sun, when those hallucinations were becoming very tempting, I saw it. A sliver of light that was bright enough to see now that it was sunset. I cheered to myself and ran to it. Now there was the problem of getting it open, though.

"Open the gate, guardian of the Triforce." I told it.

"_Who are you?_" A voice rumbled.

"Princess Zelda, keeper of the spirit of the Goddess Hylia." I replied to it.  
"_Very well, Goddess Hylia._" It consented. I was relieved, I wasn't sure if that would work at first. Maybe it sensed who I was. The sliver of light split open wider, and I was enveloped in a golden light. I smiled and stepped forward. Now I'd have a chance. _I'm coming, Link._

**By the way, I made up all the names of the girls in the Gerudo Fortress, I was just trying to finish this :P **


	16. Chapter 14 and a half

**Author's note: It's been SOOOOOOO long since I've updated this, so I've decided to make a short interlude in Ganondorf's perspective so that you can see what's going on there right now :) If you'd like for Ganon interludes in the future, please tell me! Enjoy :D **

**Short interlude**

"Lord Ganondorf." Ghirahim's voice rang out from behind me.

"Have you captured our little hero?" I asked.

"Yes. He's in the dungeon now."

"And the sages?"

"All but the princess-"

"Well then GET HER." I turned around to face him. "Retrieve Vaati and lure her here, whatever it takes. Make sure that she knows that we'll suck the life out of the hero until she gets here."

"Of course." He gave a showy bow and teleported away. I had promised him the revival of Demise for his loyalty, and that lie payed off well. Vaati's only interest was getting the honor of killing the hero.

With my new minions and powers, there would be no one to stand in my way, and certainly no possible way I could lose. With the Triforce finally complete, I could destroy everyone. _I guess it's time to visit the hero. I'd love to see just how defeated he looks right now._ So I left the Great Hall and headed for the dungeons. When I got to the hero's new private chambers, I lingered at the doorway for a little while, seeing how he fared. His breathing was labored and he either didn't care to prop himself up against the wall or didn't have the strength to. Marvelous.

"Has the hero given up yet?" I asked, stepping into the room. It seemed Vaati was doing his torturing job rather well, given all the lethal objects on the various tables in the room, and hanging from the wall.

Link made a valiant effort to raise his head, and managed a small glare before hanging his head again.

"...No… Not yet." He rasped. Either he'd been screaming a lot, or that was the effect of a torture device. Both ideas made me grin.

"That's too bad. Your precious princess will come here out of love for you, and here we will crush her. The Hylian blood in her veins runs short." I said, walking over to him. Then I bent down, grabbed his chin and forced him look at me. "Do you still think you have the strength to save her, little hero?" I so enjoyed mocking him. He thought he was such a big shot, being a descendant of former _real_ heroes, but he was just a tiny flaw in a bigger plan. When he didn't reply, I went on. "I just can't wait for the moment when she gives up her power, and I'm able to slice through her with the Blade of Purity."

"You mean… you can't hurt her… while she has the blood of the Goddess in her?" Link asked, pausing to gasp every few seconds. It didn't matter that he knew now.  
"Yes, that is precisely what I'm saying. A sword created by Goddesses can't hurt another Goddess. The puny girl is protected only by the Triforce of Courage now, the only godly part left of her. And you're going to make her give it up." I laughed. I let him go and stood up to leave. If that didn't break his spirit, I knew only killing the princess would. After that, he could drown his sorrows in the Realm of Darkness.


	17. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Wow, this took a long time! Sorry about that! I've been doing a LOT lately, and finishing this chapter has been the last thing on my mind. But it's finally done! Thanks to everyone who keeps reading this, I hope you enjoy it! Look forward to another Ganon Interlude soon-ish :)**

**(POV - Zelda**

Once I was in the Sacred Realm, I realized two things: the Arrows of Light weren't anywhere to be seen, and the Triforce was acting up. The weird thing was that the Triforce shouldn't have been visible from this point. It was too close to the barrier to be safe, and as it kind of had a mind of its own, it knew to protect itself. That meant staying as far away from evil as physically possible, and in the Sacred Realm that meant in the depths of the Light Caverns. That way, corrupted travelers seeking to get their greedy wishes would get lost, and eventually they'd come right back to the start. So did this mean I was in the Light Caverns, or had the Triforce just suddenly decide to move? Or was it sensing that I was part goddess and was trying to ease my travels?

Then again, it could be a trap. Maybe that was it. I was a bit worried, but I had to pull myself together and find the arrows. I walked on a path to the right and kept going until I was back where I started. Well, this was going to be fun. I spent the next few hours wandering down different paths and finally found the arrows. To get back, I simply headed down a random path and ended up back at the barrier. Hopefully it wasn't evening yet, or those Gerudo women would be looking for me to start their ceremony. Of course, the arrows were never-ending so long as I held them, so I could just fight my way out.

Or run. Running might work better. I'd heard tales of the Gerudo and their fighting skills, I definitely wasn't ready to go up against that. So I stepped across the barrier and walked across the desert. Better to save my energy, right? But when I got back to the Gerudo camp, it was completely deserted. "I heard that a little blonde girl was seeking to learn the ways of the Gerudo." A voice hissed from behind me. I gasped and whirled around, but there was no one there. "They told me she looked a bit like Hylian royalty." The voice continued, this time from right beside me. I turned to face Ghirahim, stepped back a few paces, loaded my bow with an arrow and pointed it at him.

"What do you seek, Ghirahim?" I asked.

"You, princess. I've been ordered to bring you to the castle, to see your precious hero. And my Lord Ganondorf didn't specify whether he wanted you conscious or not." He grinned.

"If you wish me to go quietly, you're wasting your time!" I spat, shooting the arrow.

He teleported away and must have used some sort of magic, because within a few seconds there was a maze of stone walls around me.

"Find your way to the center, and we'll duel. If you don't, then you can forever spend your days wandering, whilst your hero withers away." Ghirahim's voice echoed around me. I ran forward and turned a corner, nearly getting slugged by a Darknut. I used a couple of arrows to shoot it down, then continued. After I turned the corner, I realized I was back where I started. _But… but how could this be?!_ The maze was using the same mechanics as the Light Caverns. Had he been to the Light Caverns before? Of course! The greedy who sought the Triforce and retained their human forms simply got lost in the Light Caverns, and some with black hearts were transformed into monsters, cursed to wander the Dark Realm forever. Then there were those in between, the ones who were forced into the tormenting maze and also were transformed into gruesome humanlike figures.

Ghirahim wanted control over the Triforce, too, so maybe he was basing this maze off of the Light Caverns! Lucky me. If I made one wrong turn, I'd simply end back at the beginning. I searched my mind, trying to remember what path finally took me to the Light Arrows. That path might possibly lead me to Ghirahim. then again, the Light Caverns were ultimately a confusing maze to protect the Triforce… what if I had to find the path that would lead to it? _I'll be stuck here forever! Or face surrendering to Ghirahim. Actually, that might not be a bad idea. If Ganon wants me, he can't kill me. _But the way he had spoken to me… it sounded like he wanted to turn on his "Lord Ganondorf." _Perhaps I could use that to my advantage, if I have to_. I stopped wandering my thoughts and started wandering the maze, fighting off monsters when necessary.

It turned out that I did in fact remember the way to the Light Arrows, because I exited the maze into a large stone area-like room. If magic could construct all of this in a matter of minutes, I needed some of it. It would make repairing the castle much easier.

"So, you managed to find your way out. I applaud you." Ghirahim told me in a bored voice, giving three slow claps as he walked towards me.

"I suppose you were expecting me to give you more of a show?" I said.

"Well, yes. You _are_ rather boring, princess. If you didn't possess the Triforce of Wisdom, I wouldn't be able to understand Lord Ganondorf's interest in you. Personally, I think we will still be able to take over Hyrule if you die. I'm here to test that theory." He grinned, then teleported away in a flash. So, I was right. He did want to turn on Ganon.

"If you want to kill me so badly, what are you waiting for?" I asked.

"Just the right moment. I like to play with my toys." Ghirahim's voice said from somewhere. Our voices echoed in this room so much I couldn't tell exactly where it had come from. "So, don't worry princess, you still have a chance to entertain me!"

A huge translucent piranha-plant appeared in front of me. _Oh crud._ I've heard of these things. I think they're called manhandlerla-something. They're basically plants that can move and have four mouths that spit fireballs, getting faster the more damage they take. Very dangerous, and I definitely didn't want to fight it.

"This? Really? Are you simply too cowardly to face me yourself, Ghirahim?"

"You are a fool if you think you can taunt me into letting you out of this battle. Go ahead, princess. Show me what you can do." I was absolutely sure he was using magic to make himself invisible. There was no other explanation. But I couldn't figure out how to draw him out now, I had to take down this… this… whatever you call it! I narrowly dodged a fireball and shot an arrow at one of its four mouths.

It wasn't long, however, before it was too fast for my arrows to hit. I also wasn't very good at dodging.

"We should make this more interesting, now, shouldn't we? Here, you may have this, and five minutes to defeat it." Ghirahim's voice rang out, a slightly annoyed tone to it. A sword appeared at my feet and I wasted no time grabbing it and hurling myself at the monster, slicing one of its mouths clean off. It wailed in agony and slowed down for a brief moment, enough time for me to get another hit on it. With the help of the sword, I drained the last of its health, and it went down. Only then did I notice that it didn't have any blood, but a strange white pus-like substance. It was truly disgusting.

Then Ghirahim appeared before me.

"Bravo, princess! Bravo! Now we can get the show started." He grinned.

"Might I ask why you want to kill me? Isn't that against Ganon's orders?" I asked. Of course, I already knew the answer, but after that last battle I was hardly able to fight. _The best I can hope for is to outsmart him. _

"Lord Ganondorf has changed his plans, and I don't quite agree with what he has in mind. If he doesn't wish to rule this land, then I will! And I'll start by eliminating the most precious thing Hyrule has to offer, aside from the Triforce."

"What about Vaati? Has he heard about Ganon's plans?"

"The puff of smoke and I don't see eye to eye on things. He can melt back into the shadows where he belongs."

"Well, do I get a last wish?"

"Perhaps."

"I wish that you would at least let me take my revenge on Ganon before you kill me. He can't interfere with your plans, right? You'd have nothing to lose. And if he defeats me, it is one less task you carry."

Ghirahim paused, his snake-like tongue flicking out of his mouth as he considered the request.

"Then I will travel with you. If you make one false move, I'll slit that pretty little neck of yours." He told me.

"No false moves. I swear it on my father's crown." I vowed. I hoped he didn't know that my father's crown no longer existed. He stared at me a minute longer, then the magic walls came crashing down. The sands of the Gerudo Desert stung my back, and Ghirahim appeared at my side.

"One last thing, princess. Vaati still serves his lord. We will travel to defeat him first, then you can take your revenge." He said.

"Anything you say." I agreed as I started walking. Well, now I had a villain at my side. Untrustworthy, ready to kill me at a moment's notice, and was probably leading me straight into a dangerous trap. But at least I wasn't dead yet. I continued to head towards the canyons that lead back into Hyrule Field, and from there we would go to defeat Vaati.

**If anything in here doesn't make sense, please tell me. I kind of rushed to finish it, and when that happens I forget things! **


	18. 15 and a half

**Author's note: This is short, but it's just an interlude! I got bored with my Mario fics, so I'm taking a bit of a break from them... It's so hard to write when it feels like a chore! Anyway, hope you enjoy :) **

**Interlude**

**(POV - Ganon)**

I paced my quarters, wondering why neither Vaati nor Ghirahim had reported back yet. Had the princess killed them already? No. Not possible, even if she had found a new weapon, she couldn't beat them. I decided to think about other things, like what I could do to get the princess to give up her powers. _Her only weakness seems to be that puny boy. I don't understand it, but it gives me the upper hand in this situation, so I'm perfectly fine with it. So what could I do to him? He's on his last leg as it is, so I can't torture him anymore. And she's so unpredictable, the plan could go awry. Ah, but if I turn him against her, it would crush her! She wouldn't be able to fight him! Is that the answer? Yes, I think so. I guess it's time to pay the hero another visit._

I left my quarters and made my way down to Link's chambers. When I walked into the room, he didn't even lift his head.

"Not even a greeting? How rude. You can't win over the princess with those manners." I scoffed.

No reaction.

I walked over to him and lifted his head to make sure he wasn't asleep. He wasn't. "Well, I've decided on a new plan, hero. Now, how would you like something to eat?" I asked. His eyes widened a bit at the thought of food, and he made a weak attempt to nod his head. I ordered a guard to bring the food and I started to unchain him. He wouldn't be able to fight in this state, anyway.

Soon enough, he was sitting with some hot stew and a large glass of water in front of him with no restraints. I nearly laughed at the quizzical look he gave me.

"You look confused, boy. Eat up. Enjoy it." I told him. I needed him to be as strong and healthy as he could be if my plan was to work. While he was eating, I left. I had to send out someone to retrieve those imbeciles Ghirahim and Vaati. They weren't fit for the tasks I gave them, honestly. In the end, I always have to do it myself. I sighed and gave the order to a few Darknuts, then sat down and started working out my new plan.


End file.
